Family Reunion
by Scampiej
Summary: Sonny never talked much about his life in Dubai to Will. But when a Kiriakis Family Reunion is announced, Will finally finds out why exactly that is.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Welcome to my first ever Days of our lives-story. To be honest, I haven't been following the series for that long, but I got inspired by reading all the stories here. Anyway, this first chapter is kind of the Prologue towards the actual story. **

**I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think.. **

Sonny was gazing over the magnificent view, watching the sun settle down behind the skyline. It had always been his favourite place in the city, but he found himself coming here more often recently. Preferably by himself, he could just spend hours here silently thinking. He smiled sadly, as it wasn't the boy he used to be, the boy who always had tons of friends around him and loved spending time with his family. But now he didn't feel like talking, or didn't know how to, so he mostly kept his head down and his mouth shut.

'Hey little bro' he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him, causing him to jump up. The other guy put his hands up, ' Whoa, didn't mean to startle you'

Sonny couldn't help but grin as his oldest brother pulled him up and in for a big hug, 'I didn't even know you're coming back today' he managed to let out.

Alex smiled, 'thought I'd surprise everyone' he explained, while Sonny put up an eyebrow and shot his brother a disbelieving look, 'what?'

'cut the crap Alex' Sonny grinned, knowing his brother better than anyone, 'No way you'd cut your travelling short just to surprise us. So what is it?'

Alex smiled guilty, 'Okay okay, I kind of leave again next weekend for Australia'

Sonny's lips formed an 'o' and he hit his brother in the chest, 'Let me guess, you're skipping family Christmas' he accused, 'How did mom take that one?'

Alex grinned, 'That's actually why I came to find you, I haven't told her yet' he explained, 'I kind of need you there to back me up, you know how she is around you Sonny, only you can soften her temper sometimes'

Sonny just shook his head, 'You might want to stop calling me Sonny then' he pointed out, 'You know how mom hates that nickname'

Alex shrugged, 'It's already out there man' he simply said before changing the subject, 'But what's up with you man?'

Sonny bit his lip for a second, before looking up to his brother again, 'What do you mean?' he responded innocently.

'Don't give me that' Alex frowned, 'I heard about you and Chloe, want to talk about it?'

'Let me guess, you spoke to mom' Sonny sighs, 'there's nothing to say really, we just broke up'

The boys kept silent for a second, just staring at the view. Alex observed his baby brother for a second and couldn't help but feel distant. Sonny had always seemed like an old soul to him, not as carefree as a boy his age should be, but somehow it felt he was carrying an even bigger burden now. And for the first time, Alex didn't have a clue what was going on is his head. They used to be so close, but somehow Sonny shut him out too now. Alex knew it probably was his own fault for being absent, but it still hurt. He heard Sonny sigh besides him and snapped out of a trance.

'I don't want to sound like an ass, but remember you're sixteen Son.' he started, 'no matter what happened, it's not the end of the world'

Sonny bit his lip for a second, but nodded, 'I know, Alex' he spoke silently, ' it is just..'

' It is what?' Alex pressed, 'You know you can tell me anything, right?'

Sonny nodded again, but remained silent again. After a few minutes, he took a breath, 'Remember what you once told me when I was younger and I caught you making out with that girl?'

Alex smiled, partly because he remember the memory but also because his brother was finally communicating with him, 'Yeah, I remember you were really disgusted with me, just because I kissed a girl' he reminisced.

Sonny smiled flatly, 'Yes I was. But then you explained to me that it may look gross to me now, when you find someone you really like it's just something you want to do. And once you found someone like that, I'd understand?'

Alex nodded, 'Is this you trying to tell me that Chloe wasn't that person?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Yeah I guess'

Alex observed his brother, feeling he kept something back when he suddenly really understood. 'Wait, that's not what you're trying to tell me' he spoke, 'you're trying to tell me you found someone like that, only it wasn't Chloe'

'Bingo' Sonny honestly said.

Alex smiled broadly, 'Are you kidding me? That's great!' he said while patting his brother on the back, 'You had me worried there for a second, bro'

Sonny smiled thankfully, 'Don't think it'll work out though' he responded quietly.

Alex looked up, 'Why not? She'd be crazy not to like you!'

Sonny didn't respond, so Alex just put his arm around his brother, 'I'm serious Sonny' he pointed out, 'but tell me something about her, what's her name?'

Sonny bit his lip for a second, not daring to look his brother in the eye when he silently made the decision to let someone in, 'Karim' he spoke quietly, so quiet he didn't know Alex had heard him.

Alex frowned his eyebrows for a second. At first he thought he'd misheard, but as he observed his brothers features he understood that was certainly not the case. Sonny was tense, his eyes focussed on his hands and Alex couldn't help but feel concerned first and foremost. He realized he needed to same something soon, but didn't even know where to start.

'Karim' he ended up just repeating.

Sonny didn't acknowledge his brother saying anything, so Alex tried again. 'You sure?'

Sonny kept his eyes down, but finally nodded his head slightly. If Alex had blinked, he probably would've missed it, but he got the message loud and clear. His brother just admitted liked his schoolmate, his best friend.

Alex felt gobsmacked and didn't even know what to say. They were both quiet for a few seconds, an uncomfortable silence before Sonny actually broke it by scraping his dry throat. 'Could you-' he started in a voice that was so far from his own, 'Could you please say something?'

Alex looked up and saw his brother fidget with his fingers, his eyes still casted down. He looked so small right now, but Alex didn't even know what to say to make it better. 'But you won't do about that right?' he finally said the first thing that was on his mind since Sonny told him he liked his friend, 'Promise you won't, you know it's illegal right?'

Alex didn't know what he wanted to achieve with that, but all I did was make Sonny stiffen up even more. 'Sonny' he started again, feeling he needs to say something, 'Sonny, I'm worried about you'

Sonny kicked some sand with his feet, 'Why?' he asked, 'I'd rather you'd say anything but that'

'But it's true' Alex responded, 'Sonny, people get prosecuted here for doing, for feeling, for being..'

'Gay' Sonny finished for him. Alex bit his lip, and nodded.

'Are you?' Alex asked. Sonny looked up for the first time since he told his brother what'd been hiding and their eyes met for a second. Alex could feel his brothers' eyes burn into him, reading him, while he himself read the untold story behind his brothers eyes. Then, just like that Sonny's eyes changed, became unreadable, like he closed the door again and shut him out.

Without speaking a word Sonny grabbed the forgotten bag next to him and started brushing the sand of his clothes, 'Let's head back home' he spoke like nothing had happened, 'Try if we can make sure mom won't kill you'

The brothers both never spoke about their conversation on the hill, but both knew something changed that day. That was the day they stopped being each other's best friends, but became just brothers instead. In fact, they'd now remember it as the day they had their last real conversation.

When Alex got back from Australia, Sonny was distant and packed with schoolwork and that summer Sonny went travelling around the world himself. They send the occasional postcard from travel destinations, send texts, but most of the things they'd learned about each other they now got through their mother. She never understood what happened between her boys, but could never get herself to ask them head on. Somehow, she'd always felt like her getting in the middle of it would make it even worse.


	2. Chapter 2 - The invitation

**So, here I am again. First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for all the kind reviews and all my followers! I was quite overwhelmed and pleasantly surprised with all that positivity! So thank you all so much for that! **

**Anyway, back to the story. I am honestly quite insecure about this chapter. It's quite different from the first one, which as the title said was a prologue of the story and I just hope not everyone loses interest or anything when you realize which route I want to take with this..**

**Thanks again for all your comments on my first chapter and please let me know what you think about this one...**

Sonny was cleaning some tabletops in the club, morning rush was just over, when he heard the familiar bell announcing a new customer. He looked up and smiled broadly when his eyes met Will's. 'Hey you' he greeted his partner with a small kiss, 'didn't know you two where coming by today'.

Will smiled back and followed him to their table, where he parked the stroller, 'Just felt like getting out of the house for a second' he explained, while grabbing Sonny's phone out of his pocket, 'and I wanted to bring you your phone, which you left on the counter this morning'.

Sonny smiled gratefully, 'Thanks babe' he responded and leaned in for another kiss, as he suddenly heard a very unhappy sound coming from the stroller in between them.

'Ah little Ari, are we not paying enough attention to you?' he smiled warmly, while crouching down to her level, 'I missed you too you know'

Arianna gurgled happily while Sonny played with her hands and made funny noises for a while, making him smile broadly. 'Sure, now she can smile again' he then heard Will mutter.

He looked up surprised and saw Will pinch the bridge between his nose, 'So that's why you wanted to get out of the house' he smiled warmly, before quickly unclasped Ari and pulling her into his arms, 'Have you not been a good girl for daddy today?' he asked her strictly but playfully at the same time, while Ari happily bobbed against his chest. Will smiled as he saw the two of them interacting together and sat down, 'I think she just missed her papa Sonny'

Sonny looked at Will and still couldn't help but choke up a little at the those words. Only a few weeks ago he had received a birthday card addressed to 'Papa Sonny' and been informed both Will and Gabi found that title more fitting for him than just calling him Sonny. But he still felt his heart swell up a little every time he heard it. And the knowing smile Will currently had on his face let him know he understood just how Sonny felt.

'So, how about us getting daddy some coffee?' Sonny suggested to Ari with smile, making Will smile thankfully. He couldn't help but stare at Sonny walking off with little Ari on his hip. So naturally he bounced her up and down while he used his free hand to make his coffee just the way Will liked it. In the meanwhile Ari was making various happy sounds and was nothing like the whining, crying baby she'd been this morning. Not that Will felt jealous in any way, he just was happy his two favourite people were so fond of each other. Suddenly, he was pulled out his train of happy thoughts when the phone on the table began to ring. He couldn't help but get a glance at the screen as he picked it up and walked over to the counter, 'Son?' he called out while holding the phone up.

Sonny put the coffee cup down before taking the phone and putting it to his ear, 'Hello, this is Sonny' Will heard him say and saw him stiffen up immediately. A reaction he'd expected ever since he saw the name of his brother pop up on the screen earlier. He observed Sonny speaking softly and noticed Ari stretching her little arms to the phone like she wanted it gone to get the attention of her papa back. Will smiled and took Ari out of Sonny's arms wordlessly. Sonny gave him a thankful smile before turning away, speaking on softly. Luckily Ari didn't protest that much and settled quickly, just as Will saw a familiar face enter the club. He greeted Adrienne with a wordless smile, while she immediately focused the most of her attention to the baby girl in his arms. 'It's like family day today' he said, as Adrienne shot a look at her son behind Will. Just at that moment, Sonny ended his call and put his phone back in his pocket.

'Mum' he greeted his mother with a smile that didn't quite catch his eyes, 'let me guess, you were nowhere near the neighbourhood?'

Adrienne smiled, 'Yes, something like that' she admitted immediately, before following the boys back to their seat, 'Who was that on the phone?'

'That was Alex' Sonny said, while taking Ari back from Will, 'but I'm guessing that's no surprise to you?'

Adrienne shook her head, while Will just looked between the two, quietly waiting to be let into the loop.

'Alex is getting married' Sonny announced, sensing Will's questioning look. Will observed the difference in expression between Sonny and his mother and decided on staying quiet for a second. 'Oh, I'm so excited! It's going to be a true family wedding' Adrienne let out enthusiastically, a broad smile on her face, 'Alex called us last night'

Will smiled warmly and decided to talk to Sonny later, since he seemed quite content just humming to Ari quietly. 'Well, congratulations Adrienne' he said, 'I can imagine you being excited about all of this'

Adrienne nodded, 'You must be excited too' she pointed out looking over at Sonny, 'It has been so long since the family has been together, and in Greece to boot'

'Greece?' Will let out, focussing on Sonny too, 'You're going to Greece?'

Adrienne shook her head with a smile, 'We're going to Greece' she corrected Will quickly, 'didn't you hear me excitedly announcing it to become a family wedding?'

Will didn't know what to say for a second, as he still felt so overwhelmingly happy every time Adrienne acknowledged him as part of the family, so he decided on just grabbing her hand in gratitude. Adrienne squeezed it warmly, before both of them simultaneously focused their attention on Sonny, who was still quietly holding Ari. To an outsider it wouldn't look out of the ordinary, but Will immediately noticed the difference in Sonny. His posture was still tense and just the way he had Ari clamped against his chest sent out a wrong vibe that made Will want to scoot over and hold him tightly. For a second, he looked back at Adrienne and without words being spoken she stood up. 'Well, I guess we can talk about this another time' she announced, putting her hand on Will's shoulder, 'I'll talk to you boys later?'

Will nodded and immediately closed the distance between Sonny and him. As he put his arm around Sonny's shoulder, the other boy finally looked up. 'I.. erhm.. I guess I should get back to work' he spoke quickly, while handing Ari back to Will.

Will bit his lip for a second, but nodded, 'Of course' he answered, 'See you tonight?' Sonny smiled flatly and gave both of them a quick peck on the cheek before fleeing back behind the counter. Ari simply looked up to him with her big blue eyes and Will smiled, 'Do me a favour baby girl, be extra nice for papa Sonny tonight' he spoke softly, before strapping his daughter back into the stroller.

When Will finally heard the keys in the lock that night, he almost jumped of the couch. Sonny greeted him with a smile and let himself be pulled into a hug by his eager boyfriend. 'Is she asleep?' he asked after freeing himself and pulling his jacket off. Will nodded, 'Finally' he sighed, 'She's been hogging my attention all afternoon'

'Don't act like you don't love it when she does that' Sonny shot back. Will smiled, 'Not when I have a deadline' he explained.

Sonny nodded understandingly, 'So, take-out for dinner?' he wondered aloud. Will smiled apologetically, 'Yes, pizza should arrive in a few minutes. Hope that's okay'.

'Sounds perfect to me' Sonny responded, 'I'll just go change for a second'.

Will followed Sonny with his eyes and smiled warmly when he realized Sonny first walked in Ari's bedroom to check on her, 'I rented a movie on the way back home this afternoon by the way' he called out, when the doorbell rang. He quickly paid the pizza guy and saw Sonny coming back into the room when he turned around.

'Pizza and a movie, that sounds great to me' Sonny smiled slightly, before grabbing two beers from the fridge and plopping down on the couch, 'which movie did you get?'

Will had placed the pizza on the coffee table and wordlessly put the DVD in the player, 'My big fat Greek wedding' he then spoke simply before walking over to the couch too.

He observed Sonny's eyes going wide for a second and kept quiet for a second, waiting for another reaction. When Sonny didn't say anything he looked up, 'Is that okay?' he finally asked.

He observed Sonny biting his lip a second before he spoke quietly, 'Why wouldn't it be?' he tried.

Will closed his eyes for a second and grabbed Sonny's hand, 'Sonny, please don't' he stated, pausing the movie, 'I'd rather you'd do anything but that'

Sonny nodded, 'I'm sorry' he spoke, 'I guess you want to talk about Alex now, don't you?'

Will observed his boyfriend for a second and ran his thumb over the back of his hand. 'You know I do' he stated, 'I always try to talk to you about the way you act when things involve your brother. The question is, do you?'

Sonny looked up for a second and sighed, 'I think I don't have a lot of choice' he pointed out, 'apparently we're both attending his wedding in a few months'

Will just kept rubbing Sonny's hand and softly scooted a little closer, wordlessly encouraging his boyfriend to continue. Sonny stayed silent for a few minutes, kept his eyes on the floor in the meantime, before he finally cleared his throat.

'I don't know if my mom ever told you this, but Alex and I used to be very close' he started, 'We used to team up all the time, ever since we were kids. He used to teach me loads of cool tricks the older kids did so I could impress the kids in my class. When we got older, he showed me how to make my hair look cool, gave me my first beer and took me to my first concert. And he..' Will squeezed his hand slightly as Sonny swallowed before continuing, 'and he was the first person I told I was gay'

Will frowned his eyebrows for a second, but decided against speaking. Sonny smiled humourlessly, 'I know I told you I told my parents first' he continued, 'but truthfully, I told Alex about my first crush years before that'

'Karim' Will let out quietly, receiving a quiet nod from Sonny. Pensively he stared at the carpet for a second before finally looking up, 'He didn't take it well' he concluded his story, 'and after that we kind of fell out of touch'

Will observed the vulnerable Sonny sitting next to him, a side he didn't see that often and just stroke his hand silently for a while before Sonny finally dared looking up, 'I should've told you earlier' he apologized, but Will immediately shook his head and took Sonny in his arms. 'I'm just glad you're telling me now' he reassured him, while kissing his temple lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Brothers Reunited

**Happy New Year everybody! I honestly tried to get this chapter up faster, but ended up with more ideas for the upcoming chapters than this one. So sorry it was a wait – again.. But I just hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks again for all my reviewers, you all made my day! Please keep letting me know what you think.**

Sonny stared out of the airplane window thoughtfully, gazing over the ground so far underneath him. Too many thoughts were flowing through his head and every second took him away further from the one person who could make him calm down with a simple glance, Will. Will, his Will, had been so great during all this so far. His mom alone had been driving him crazy with all the wedding plans, since she had taken it up to herself to make sure Alex and Charlotte got the perfect wedding. Just yesterday she's shown up at his doorstep unannounced, insisted on helping him pack his suitcase to make sure he'd bring the right clothing. He still had to smile at Will wordlessly handing him Ari, knowing that would calm him down while he simply followed Adrienne to their bedroom and let her rummage through their closet. The only thing he'd insisted on when she left is that they would elope together when it was their turn. Sonny remember the warm feeling spreading his body as Will had mentioned marriage casually and instantly felt better. Even from a distance, Will could calm him down. And he really need that since as of now, it wasn't just his mom annoying him, now it came to serious business. In just a few hours, he finally had to face his entire family. Face Alex, who he hadn't had a decent conversation with since they were teenagers. Heck, he finally came out for real by sending him some pictures of his travels through Europe and casually slipping some shots of his first boyfriend Marc and him in. He didn't get a response to that, but did hear his mom say he was pleased he was having a great time. After that, they just kept to sending casual birthday and holiday messages, so he was quite surprised Alex had actually asked him to be the best man. Together with Vic and Joey, but still. For a second, he imagined what the four of them could talk about and felt embarrassed he couldn't come up with anything besides the wedding and the weather, when he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He finally looked up to find his dad smiling knowingly, 'You miss them already, don't you?' he stated.

Sonny nodded, not wanting to get into his other thoughts, 'I don't think I ever had so much trouble getting on an airplane before' he said, smiling slightly, 'even if we're just going to be apart for a little while'.

They both looked at each other for a second, while Sonny imagined Will cleaning up their closet as we speak. He and Ari would take the next flight to Greece, since Will had an exam tomorrow. It worked out for the best, since it meant Gabi got to keep Ari overnight as planned and apparently there was a Kiriakis family only thing planned here tomorrow too. But still, Sonny wished Will was here with him now. Just being apart from him made him dread the upcoming confrontation more.

'Your mom should see you now' Justin smiled, gesturing at his sleeping wife across from them, 'remember how sure she was you needed a few more adventures before settling down?'

Sonny nodded with a smile, 'She gets it now' he added, 'I don't need to adventures to find myself anymore'

Justin tried to smile, but couldn't help shooting him a serious look. He had always been the opposite of his wife, who couldn't help but make her sons happiness her business, but he had to admit he always had worried a little about Sonny. And Sonny just admitted what he'd seen all along. As a kid, he had always been different. Caring and generous, always surrounded by friends, but also alone in a way. He'd never make a tendency to let some truly in, keeping a lot of stuff to himself. To a certain extent, Sonny still didn't tend to wear his heart on his sleeve.

'Dad, don't give me that look' Sonny interrupted his train of thoughts, 'I am happy, remember?'

Justin nodded, 'I know son' he agreed, 'I just couldn't help but wish you'd never felt the need to flee away to be yourself'

Sonny looked up at his father surprised, but didn't even know how to react. He was right, Sonny did flee in his travels at the time. He didn't know how to deal with all it and just avoided thinking about it by going away. And when he finally decided to settle down in Salem, he surrounded himself with a new crowd that never knew the old Sonny. In a way, Sonny never really did come out to a lot of people besides his parents. He left Dubai as the apparent straight teenage boy and arrived in Europe as a gay guy.

'It is okay, Sonny' Justin reassured him, 'I am sure it wasn't easy for you back then, especially since we lived in a country where it was illegal for you to be yourself. I can't just help but wish things were different'

Sonny nodded gratefully, 'things did turn out good, though' he stated with a smile, 'I like to think everything lead me to this. To Salem, to Will and Ari'

Justin couldn't help but pull his son in for a hug, just to show him how proud he was, when the captain announce they were about to land. They casually gathered all their stuff, waking up Adrienne when it was time to leave the plane.

'We're here' Adrienne announced enthusiastically, while opening the door to the Kiriakis mansion. She let Sonny and Justin, both carrying suitcases pass, and looked around. 'Boys?' she called again, as they heard sound coming from the living room. Sonny walked through there and found his two brothers hunched over a notepad lying on the coffee table. 'Hi strangers' he smiled, making them jump up, 'Jackson!' they yelled simultaneously. Sonny gave both brothers a hug, after which they focussed on their parents behind Sonny.

'Where are the bride and groom?' Justin then asked. Vic shrugged, 'I think it had something to do with the cake' he told them, when Joey shook his head, 'flowers' he corrected.

'Why don't you put your stuff upstairs' Vic then added, 'I'm sure they'll be here in a minute'

Justin nodded, while Sonny tried to get a glimpse of the notepad, 'What's that?' he wondered aloud.

'We could actually need your help with that' Joey grinned, 'We're planning the bachelor party'

The boys ignored the strict look their mother send them and focussed on their baby brother, 'And just to warn you beforehand, you might have to endure some female nakedness for an evening' Vic said grimly, before giving Sonny a cheeky wink.

'Victor!' Adrienne let out, before giving Justin a look to ask for some help.

'Way to acknowledge the gay-thing' Joey praised his brother sarcastically, looking at Sonny apologizing. Sonny however, grinned broadly and couldn't believe the casual comment. 'I'm sure I'll live, Vic' he assured his brother.

'Well, at least Will won't get jealous' Vic then pointed out, 'I'm looking forward to finally meeting him. Where is he?'  
Sonny couldn't help but smile, 'He's still in Salem' he explained, 'Had an important exam, so he's flying out later'

Both boys nodded understanding, when they all heard the key in the front door. With a quick movement, Joey swept the notepad of the table and into a drawer, before standing back next to his brothers.

'Alex' Adrienne let out first, bringing her son in for a hug, before doing the same to Charlotte, 'So great to see the two of you again'.

Justin repeated the gesture and then stepped aside for Sonny, who had took a hesitant step forward. He observed his brother for a second, but didn't get a chance to say anything as the brunette next to him already came up to him with a broad smile, 'You must be Sonny' she said warmly, 'I am so glad I finally get to meet you after everything I've heard about you'. Sonny smiled back and let himself be pulled into a hug, 'We are so happy you all could come'.

Sonny greeted Alex with a sideway hug next, before smiling at Charlotte, 'I wouldn't miss it for the world' he assured her, feeling instantly warmed up towards his future sister-in-law.

'So, how are the preparations going?' Adrienne asked, focussing on the couple in front of her, 'Did you receive that list I send you yesterday?'

Charlotte smiled and nodded, 'We did Adrienne, thank you so much for all your help'

'Don't worry about that, dear' she assured her them warmly, 'I'm just happy to help'

Justin nodded with a smile, 'She really is' he pointed out, 'hasn't been able to talk about anything else for weeks'

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that, knowing Adrienne well enough for that to be very true indeed. And then Vic casually gave his mother a strict look, 'But just so you know, mom' he spoke, 'I don't want you even mention the word marriage to Sophie'

Adrienne looked up, but before she could react Joey already put his arm around his brother, 'I don't think we have to worry about mom focussing our wedding next' he pointed out, 'I think our little brother here should be the first to get the honours. I recall she send us all a happy message when gay marriage was officially legalized in Illinois'

Sonny looked up wide-eyed between his brothers and his mother, not even daring to look at Alex before Justin saved the day, 'Let's focus on one wedding at a time, shall we' he winked casually, 'How about we go unpack now and we'll go out for dinner in about an hour?'

Everyone nodded, when Charlotte look around for a second, 'Just one question though, where is Will?' she asked, 'I thought he was coming too?'

Sonny couldn't help but see Alex tense up besides her but forced himself to smile as if he didn't, 'Yes, of course he is' he reassured her, 'He'll just take a later flight since he has an important exam. But don't worry, he and Ari will be there on Thursday'

Sonny saw the smile on Charlotte's face vanish for a second, before she looked at him surprised, 'Ari?' she then let out confused.

Within seconds, the atmosphere in the room thickened. Sonny didn't even know what to say, he saw Adrienne shooting a look filled with daggers at Alex, before he tried to get his voice to work again.

'Ari is..' Alex started explaining, grabbing his shoulder in a clearly uncomfortable manner, 'Erhm.. Ari is.. Ari is Will's daughter'

But just as he said, Sonny finished his sentence simultaneously, 'Ari is our daughter'.

For a second, the family members looked at each other silently, trying to pretend the air didn't just get even more tensed. 'I'm sure I've mentioned her before' Alex let out almost silently, looking over at Charlotte. She didn't acknowledge being spoken to, as Sonny just stared at Alex.

'She's a real angel, I'm sure you'll love her' Adrienne then spoke fondly, trying to lighten the mood. Sonny forced himself to look over at his mom and couldn't help but smile as he saw the love in her eyes as she spoke about her granddaughter. 'You better stop her' Justin warned them with a wink, but put a warm reassuring hand on Sonny's back at the same time, 'She just needs a little encouragement to pull the baby pictures out'.


	4. Chapter 4 - One big, happy family

**I'm back! And not with such a long wait this time.. I hope to keep that pace up, but I'm not making any promises as I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter to be honest. But, it's up now and I can only hope you'll like it..**

**Again, thanks to all my great reviewers! It really is the best feeling to know people are actually reading your story and appreciate it enough to leave a thought. I cannot thank you all enough and sincerely hope you'll keep them coming! **

Sonny was sitting behind in the car, squeezed in between Joey en Vic. Deep in thought he totally missed whatever story Justin was telling his boys from behind the wheel, mostly trying to keep the conversation going. Justin never was a big talker, but today he seemed to want to reminisce every family memory they had. They just came back from a final fitting for their suits and unsurprisingly to Sonny all the Kiriakis' men decided to go together. Ever since the awkward situation at their arrival, the rest of the family seemed very keen in keeping the atmosphere as light as possible and desperately acted like everything was insanely normal. Which made things awkward in its own, but everyone seemed to agree the big elephant in the room was best ignored. Sonny had a slight feeling Adrienne had something to do with that, since she'd been very overbearing ever since that afternoon. She quite clearly thought it was best to keep Sonny and Alex apart, or at least to make sure they were never alone together. Which in Adrienne's case mainly meant she followed him around everywhere he went with silly excuses and drove him absolutely crazy. Sure, Sonny loved his mother and he loved she had this loving need to protect her family, but he loved her the most in small doses.

And the worse part about it all is that he still had to endure everything without Will. Oh, how many times he had texted Will with a cry for help and how patiently had Will let him vent on the phone at night. Let him tell him all about the look Alex had had on his face whilst telling Charlotte Ari was Will's daughter instead of theirs, the way Alex had avoided all direct conversations with him after that, the way the rest of the family was watching him like a hawk. Most of the time just talking about it made Sonny feel better, but he felt the familiar warm feeling in his chest when Will would simply respond by telling him he loved him.

Luckily, he smiled slightly at the thought, Will had finally arrived today. It did bug him he hadn't been able to pick him up from the airport and had to make do with a simple text telling him they'd arrived safely, but just knowing he was going to be able to finally hold Will again soon made this car ride better.

'Sonny, where's your head at?' he suddenly heard Vic ask, pulling him out of his happy thoughts.

'Will' he answered without thought, and bit his lip when he felt the atmosphere stiffen up, 'I mean..'

'Guess they landed by now, right?' Alex then surprisingly interrupted him with a question. Sonny looked at his brother for a second, before he finally could shake the surprise off and form an answer.

'Yeah, he just texted me everything went smoothly and they are waiting at home' he spoke softly, 'he's looking forward to meeting all of you'

For a moment, silence felt the car again. Alex then looked back from his front seat and Sonny saw the slight hesitation in his eyes, 'that's good to hear' he then spoke softly, clearly thinking about every word carefully, 'that they landed safely I mean'.

Awkwardly, he rubbed his neck, before letting out a sigh, 'I mean, and that he's excited to meet us' he spoke quickly, ' I mean..'

Sonny gave him a slight nod, before Vic next to him started laughing, 'Very smooth Alex' he said with a sarcastic smirk, 'is that the same way you won Charlotte over?'

Sonny couldn't help but grin relieved as Vic started teasing his brother, when he felt Joey putting his hand on his shoulder, 'And of course we're very excited to meet Will too' he reassured his little brother with a private whisper, 'Anyone who can make turn our daredevilish baby brother into a domestic type should be quite special'

And then, finally they arrived safely back at the house. Sonny almost bolted through the door and entered the living room. He barely acknowledged the other family members there, his mom, Victor, Maggie and Charlotte, but just walked straight into Will's waiting arms. For a minute he just held him silently, before he felt Will's grip loosen a bit and reluctantly took a step back.

Will seemed to understand his need for closeness as he immediately grabbed Sonny's hand as reassurance, before focussing on the people behind Sonny and greeting them with a shy smile.

Joey stepped up as the first one and put out his hand 'Will, it's nice to finally meet you' he spoke with a serious tone, while the twinkle in his eye gave away the act, 'I'm Joey, also known as the sane one of the bunch'

'Right you are, bro' Vic interrupted, stepping up next to his brother, and shaking Will's hand next, 'I'll make sure Will knows not to take you too seriously.'

Will couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the twin brothers, and how at ease he immediately felt despite the current affairs, when he felt someone shift behind them. Justin subtly coughed, making Joey en Vic look up. Will saw Alex shift again, biting his lip slightly and clearly feeling a little uncomfortable. He felt Sonny's grip on his hand tighten, probably without Sonny doing that on purpose, when Vic suddenly pulled out his arm as Alex made no intention of breaking the silence himself. 'And this is guy is Alex, as you might've guessed already' he said with a broad smile , 'The one who caused this nice reunion, though we still can't understand why someone would want to marry him'.

Will had to smile at Vic, who certainly knew how to clear the mood and smiled slightly at Alex. 'Nice to meet you' he said.

At first, Alex just nodded, before he finally took a slight step forward and put out his hand, 'It's nice to meet you too' he then said, as Charlotte walked over to stand by his side.

For a moment, they stood opposite from each other and Will felt Alex observing him silently, 'So how did your exam go?' he then suddenly asked, surprising the rest of the family around him.

Will looked up, 'I think I did okay, thanks' he answered, feeling Sonny's grip lessen slightly making him feel a little more at ease, 'How are the wedding preparations?'

'They are great' Charlotte answered, 'We're just arrange the last things now. I don't know if Sonny told you but I asked him to order a suit for you today'

Will wanted to shake his head, but then felt Sonny squeeze his hand slightly making him look up, 'I ordered your suit' Sonny then told him with a slight smile, and Will felt a lot better seeing that Sonny could smile again.

'Please tell me you didn't get anything out of the ordinary?' Will suddenly asked with a frowned eyebrow, receiving nothing but a teasing smile from Sonny before Justin put him at ease.

'He got a simple blue one' he told him, making Will heave a sigh of relief. Sonny pulled up an eyebrow at that response, but kept silent as he saw Adrienne approach them in the corner of his eye. Clearly she had waited on the background for a second, making sure everything played out okay before stepping up.

'I think there's someone else who'd like to be introduced' she spoke softly, while holding a wide-eyed Ari in her arms. Sonny felt his heart swell at the sight of his babygirl and couldn't help but take her out of his moms arms eagerly and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Ari let out an enthusiastic squeal, which made everyone laugh. Sonny grinned proudly, 'This is Arianna' he said in general, 'And clearly she really likes being the centre of attention, don't you baby girl?' Ari bobbed up and down enthusiastically, clearly feeling at ease immediately in Sonny's arms.

'She's a real cutie' Charlotte spoke first, before Joey and Vic approached, observing the baby girl in Sonny's arms.

'She's gorgeous' Vic said, grabbing Ari's hand in his carefully, 'And she's clearly very fond of you'

Sonny smiled proudly, 'That feeling is very mutual' he reassured his brother with a wink, before grinning at Ari, 'right, Ari?'

Will couldn't help but just grin goofily seeing Sonny interact with Arianna effortlessly, and feel proud when he saw the looks he was getting from his brothers.

'I bet you missed that one' Joey then spoke with a knowing smile, 'But do know I expect on holding her after you're done catching up'

'She sure missed him for one' Will couldn't help but inform them, before putting his hand on Ari's back and putting a small kiss on her head and shooting a loving look at Sonny, 'She definitely missed her papa Sonny' he spoke in a lower tone, aimed directly at Sonny.

'Pa pa' they then heard a sound in between them. For a second, Sonny didn't even register it, slightly mesmerized by the look Will just gave him, when he heard some gasps around him and focussed on his baby girl, who was still squealing enthusiastically.

'Did she just..' he then heard Adrienne say, as his mouth was still unable to make any sound, 'Did she just call him papa?'

'Papa' Arianna again repeated effortlessly, clearly proud of her new ability, 'papapapa'

Sonny felt a lump in his throat, when he saw Will smiling knowingly, 'When?' he finally asked, while keeping Ari close against his chest.

Will smiled broadly, 'Two days ago' he answered, 'I guess she was missing you. I sure was, and I was talking to her about you and showing her pictures and she just..'

'And you didn't tell me?' he let out, 'her first word'

Will bit his lip, 'I wanted to be able to memorize the look you have right on your face right now' he explained, before frowning slightly, 'is that okay?'

Sonny couldn't help but nod with a broad smile, as he mindlessly leaned forward and kissed Will, 'I love you so much' he spoke, before getting back to his surroundings as he saw Will's shocked face.

They quickly pulled apart and looked up guiltily, as Will shot a quick look around the room. He saw both Adrienne and Justin smiling broadly and even received a wink from Joey when his eyes finally set on Charlotte and Alex. He observed that Charlotte silently had taken Alex' hand in hers, softly stroking it with her thumb just as he'd do with Sonny's hand to calm him down.

A few seconds passed in silence, the only sounds coming from Ari who was still gurgling happily when Alex finally was the first to speak up, 'I guess Charlotte and I better go and freshen up a little bit' he announced quietly, but keeping his eyes from his family members, 'We'll see you at dinner'.

And before anyone could really respond, both of them left the room quietly. Will felt Sonny's broad smile fade slightly and wordlessly put his hand on his back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Raising the stakes

**Hello my dearest readers,**

**Here a new chapter to the story! Again, I cannot help but thank my loyal reviewers so much for all the kind words. I really liked the fact that there seems to be different ideas and views on the different characters (like Alex).**

**Anyway, please please please keep them coming and keep letting me know your thoughts on the story.. Xx**

Will absentmindedly poured his drink, while keeping his gaze focussed across the room where Sonny was quietly rocking a content Ari. And then, when he saw another family member approach the two of them, he couldn't help but smile at the immediately changed demeanour as Ari gripped her papa tighter and put her head in Sonny's neck. Sure, she'd been an angel most of the time tonight, but made it very clear she didn't want to be showed off to the eager family. She even protested when Sonny tried to hand her to Adrienne to get himself a drink earlier, while she was quite fond of her grandmother normally. Will couldn't fully understand if the mutual eagerness for closeness was due to the lack of it the last couple of days or because of the current tense situation, but didn't feel like question it. Especially since it filled his heart with happiness to see his two most important people in the world be so completely drawn to each other.

'They make quite the pair, don't they?' he then suddenly heard a voice besides him. He jumped up, and his eyes met up with Charlotte, who looked at him with a knowing smile.

'Yeah, they're quite fond of each other' he spoke, 'They sometimes make me feel like a third wheel when they get like this'

They both watched Adrienne walk away from Sonny and Ari sporting a disappointed look and couldn't help but laugh, 'I'm sure that is not true' Charlotte said, 'You probably love it that your daughter likes Sonny that much'

Will looked up for a second, 'Well, he's really just as much her dad as me' he corrected her slightly, 'She doesn't call him papa for nothing'.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean..' Charlotte started when Will nodded his head with a smile, 'Don't worry about it' he immediately said, not questioning Charlotte intentions at all.

Charlotte smiled, 'I understand why I've heard so many good stories about the both of you. Ari is a lucky girl with two fathers like that'

Will smiled proudly, 'And don't forget her mom' Will felt comfortable to joke, 'We sure make a very happy but quite unconventional family'.

'Her mom is still in the picture?' they suddenly say Alex wonder beside them, making them both look up surprised, 'Sorry, I just.. You're raising a child with your ex-girlfriend and my brother?'

Charlotte shot Alex a silent warning look, but Will couldn't help but nod, 'Yes, and believe me I know it sounds weird' he answered politely though he didn't like the way this conversation was going, 'but we make it work and we are all happy'

Alex bit his lip, 'How? Are you like together-together?' he spoke.

Will got wide-eyed for a second, while Charlotte let out a surprising but annoyed 'ALEX!'. 'NO, no.. no!' he let out, before he could coherent a sentence, 'We are gay, remember?'

For a second, Will looked at Alex and saw the total lost and questioning look in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel for the guy a little, as he obviously didn't know what to think at this point. 'Ask me' he finally spoke softly, getting a surprised look from both Alex and Charlotte.

'What?' Charlotte let out first, when Will silenced her with a simple look before looking back at Alex. 'It's okay, Alex. I can see you have tons of questions' he spoke again, 'And I'd rather you ask me instead of Sonny at this point'

Alex bit his lip for a second, and finally nodded, 'You are gay' he then stated.

'That's not a question' Will smiled slightly, 'But yes, I am gay'

'How did you know..' Alex then started.

'I guess I've always known' Will answered, 'felt like something was different somehow'

Alex nodded slightly, when Will continued, 'It was actually Sonny who helped me a lot along the way. Who made me see.. made me understand'

Alex looked up surprised, 'Sonny?' he asked, 'Sonny made you gay?'

For a moment Will was happy Sonny wasn't hearing this conversation and shook his head firmly, 'Alex, no offence but no-one can turn someone else gay' he answered straightforward, 'the only thing your brother did for me is helping me along the way'

Alex nodded for a second, but Will saw the ongoing confusion is his eyes, 'I am sorry, I just didn't think Sonny.. The Sonny I know..'

Will shot him a knowing look, 'No offence, but I think it's safe to say that Sonny isn't the Sonny you knew anymore' he pointed out, 'He hasn't been that confused teen for a while now'

Alex looked between himself and Charlotte, and for a moment the three of them just stood silently next to each other, when Alex finally scraped his throat after a nudge of Charlotte, 'I am sorry' he quickly said, 'I just sometimes feel.. It's just all.. I've never.. My brother really is gay, isn't he?'

Will smiled slightly and simply nodded, hoping Alex would finally start to understand.

On the other side of the room, Sonny still rocked little Ari who was still gripping onto his shirt. His gaze was fixed on Will and Alex, who seemed to be in an intense conversation. He didn't like that he couldn't read Will's facial expressions, but he certainly read his posture, which was tense all over. He really didn't feel like making a scene, but had to compose himself to not run over there and pull Will away from Alex. This was his brother and he didn't like Will getting in the middle of it. There was only one thing stopping him though, and that was the little girl nestled in his chest currently bobbing up and down quietly. He gave her a kiss on her head, making Ari look up with those big blue eyes, 'Papa' she let out. Sonny smiled, and even felt a part of him calm down.

When he looked back across the room, that calmness disappeared however, as he saw the tense look on Alex' face. He quickly looked around him and found Justin standing a few metres away, 'Dad, could you hold Ari for a sec?' he called out.

Justin just smiled and held out his hands for his granddaughter. But as Sonny tried to hand her, Ari only gripped onto him tighter, clearly not into the idea of leaving the comfort of her papa. Sonny looked between his father and Will, when he spotted Charlotte looking over with a comforting smile. For a second, they looked at each other, when Sonny finally gave in to the struggling Ari and let her be, 'Sorry dad, don't think she wasn't to move'

Justin just smiled, 'It's fine, guess she knows who could use her hug the most right about now, right?' he spoke knowingly, before walking back over to his wife.

Sonny looked down at his baby girl and saw the tears in his big eyes, 'No need to cry, baby girl' he reassured her silently, 'Papa isn't going anywhere'

He felt Ari still gripping his shirt tightly and rocked her gently again, keeping his gaze on Will and Alex.

'She really seems quite attached to you' Vic said while coming up to them.

Sonny nodded, 'don't know her like this though' he explained, 'She ought to be very used to being handed to various people by now'.

Vic smiled, 'Yes, I can only imagine. She seems a big hit around here too'

Sonny grinned, 'Sophie indeed seemed to like her. She just stood her making funny noises to her for a while'

Vic shot him an angry look, 'I told you to keep Ari away from Sophie' he pointed out, 'It'll give her all sorts of wrong ideas'

Sonny shook his head smiling, 'Says the guy who's been here five times already to cuddle up to his 'favourite niece' '

Vic frowned, 'Can't help she's adorable' he pointed out, 'besides, I only came back since you're clearly hogging her'

Sonny couldn't refrain himself from laughing, as he saw aunt Maggie and Joey approach too, 'Ah, there are some more applicants' he winked.

Maggie smiled, 'How is little miss Ari doing?' she spoke warmly, 'Is she enjoying all the attention?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'She's been a little bound to me to be honest' he told her, 'might be a bit too many strange people for her liking'

Maggie took Ari's hand and smiled, 'I can only imagine with all those strange people trying to get in your good graces' she told her warmly, 'But maybe you'd let your Aunt Maggie hold you?'

Sonny kept quiet for a second, but just Maggie putting a hand on Ari's back made her tighten faster against Sonny again, letting out an unhappy squeal.

'I guess that's a no' Sonny smiled apologizing, 'I am sorry aunt Maggie'

Maggie shook her head, 'Not to worry dear' she told him, 'I am sure she's just too comfortable where she is'

When Sonny watched Maggie walk away again, he noticed both his brothers were trying hard not to laugh, 'I don't want to hear it' he pointed out.

'What?' Joey asked innocently, 'It's just that..'

'Joey' Sonny let out warningly.

'I don't think you've ever captivated a girl so much before' Vic then finished before smugly, 'I remember you always being quite uncomfortable around them before. I remember so many fond memories of you being so totally entertaining for us with your actions'

'Though we clearly understand why now, obviously' Joey finished with a grin.

Sonny shut them an unimpressed look, 'You really had to go there, didn't you?' he let out, 'I'm just innocently holding my daughter and you have to talk about my lack of interest in girls?'

Vic and Joey looked at each other for a second before nodding simultaneously, 'Yup' they grinned.

'You two are impossible' Sonny said, 'Better let mom not hear you, as you know she's been the last days'

'Better let mom not hear what?' Adrienne wondered aloud, coming up behind Sonny before shaking her head when she saw the grins her sons were sporting, 'Oh wait, do I even want to know?'

Sonny shook his head, 'No mom, you don't' he advised, getting a smile from Adrienne, 'now can you just take Ari for a sec, I need to go to the bathroom'

As like Ari understood, she immediately fisted Sonny's shirt again. This time, however Sonny was determined to hand her over as he'd been craving to check on Will for too long now and put the struggling girl in Adrienne's arms. 'Papa will be back soon' Adrienne tried to sooth her, as Ari fortified her protest by letting out an actual howl, 'Papa' she whined with big tears in her eyes.

Sorry couldn't help but frown, 'Seriously Ari?' he let out more harsh than intended, when Ari stretched out her little arms to her papa, chanting out his name, 'Come on Ari, stop whining!'

'Are you kidding me right now?' he then heard a familiar voice behind him. Sonny froze for a second, only hearing Ari's cries filling the room, while Adrienne took that opportunity to put Ari back in his arms. He finally dared to look up at Will, 'I'm sorry' he finally spoke in a calmer voice, quietly rocking Ari to get her to calm down again. She was still crying though and he just pulled her close chanting soothing words.

'She's a baby Sonny' Will pointed out, 'and she doesn't understand any of this'

Sonny bit his lip, 'I know, I said I was sorry' he repeated, staying silent for a while, 'How did it go? What did he say?'

Will looked at him for a second, and got that Sonny had seen the conversation between him and Alex, finally understanding the root behind his current tension. He respected that Adrienne, Joey en Vic apparently backed out silently and bit his lip, 'Not too bad' he spoke honestly.

Sonny closed his eyes for a second and tried to get in grip with Will's words, 'Can you take her for a second?' he then asked quietly. Will silently moved to get Ari, when the simple little girl responded by clinging to Sonny even more, making clear where she wanted to stay even if she still wasn't completely soothed yet. Will simply put his hands on Sonny's back and rubbed Ari's with the other one, until she finally calmed down.

'I'm sorry' Sonny spoke again, finally daring to look up in Will's eyes again.

Will nodded, 'I know Son' he spoke quickly, 'But seriously, would you just go and talk to the guy? All this unsolved tension is killing the festive atmosphere'


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rehearsal Dinner

**So, the newest addition to this story.. Safe to say I think it's time for something to hit the fan. Had some trouble writing this to be honest, so hope it turned out okay.**

**Either way thanks again for all the support from reviewers and followers, you really make me day! Lots of love to all of you and please, please keep letting me know what you think. **

Sonny closed the door to Ari's room quietly and saw Will had come out of their bathroom in the meanwhile. He avoided a look however and simply walked to his suitcase, getting some clean boxers out.

'You're going to ignore me now?' he heard Will ask from the other side of the room.

Silently he asked Will to let him be for a second, but he Will wouldn't budge. Not this time. So he simply took a step closer to Sonny, 'I asked you a question' he then spoke carefully.

Sonny observed the look Will was sporting and let out a sigh, 'I just don't know what you want me to say' he then said.

Will shot him an unimpressed look, 'Anything will do' he answered simply, 'You've been quiet ever since yesterday evening. All I did was talk to Alex'

Sonny bit his lip, 'And..' he then started, before deciding against speaking again.

'Dammit Sonny' Will let out frustrated, 'And what?'

'And you called me out in front of everyone' he finished, setting himself down on the bed, 'I thought at least had you on my side. But no, you have one talk with Alex and you're suddenly telling me what to do'

Will bit his lip, 'Babe, I love you, but you do realize I advised you to talk before that. When we spoke on the phone for example' he pointed out, 'and it still doesn't mean I'm on Alex' side'

'Then what does it mean?' Sonny let out frustrated, 'Because all I know is that Alex' has said a lot of things this week. And we have that rehearsal dinner thing tonight and I kind of want you next to me for that'

'You never have to worry about me being next to you' Will responded, while literally sitting down next to him, 'I'm just trying to make you see that maybe Alex isn't as across from you as you think you do. Did you ever think you might seen him do and see the wrong things because that's what you've expected him to do? And that by that, you didn't get to see your big brother trying really hard to reconnect with you?'

Sonny kept looking at his hands, so Will just put his hand on top of them, 'He might not understand yet Son, but he loves you' he pointed out, 'you just need to give him a change to wrap his head around everything'

Sonny finally looked up and shot him a look. Will let out a sigh, 'Come on babe, what happened to my Sonny? I remember when I first came out, how you told me over and over I should give people time to adjust'

'Alex has had years to adjust!' Sonny responded with fierce eyes, 'He's had years and he still looks at me like I am a stranger'

'Sorry to break this to you, but you are a little bit of a stranger to him though. He has never met the gay Sonny before. You never showed him more than the confused teen who reluctantly told him about a crush' Will tried to explain, reinforced by the fire he just spotted in Sonny's eyes.

'You don't understand!' Sonny responded fiercely, his eyes blazing.

'Then make me!' Will challenged him, 'Why can't you give Alex some time? What has he done wrong?'

'He was supposed to get it!' Sonny finally erupts, 'He is my brother and basically my best friend. He was supposed to know!'.

And then, as sudden as he screamed, Sonny quieted down again and Will just stroked his back of his hand with a thumb silently for a second. 'You feel better now?' he finally asks with a knowing look.

Sonny looks at him and finally gives in and let himself fall into Will's awaiting shoulder, 'I'm so-' he starts, when Will just shushes him and plants a kiss on top of his head, 'You don't have to say you're sorry' he reassures his partner, 'and for the record. I am on your side. I will ALWAYS be on your side'

That night, both sides of the family gathered for the rehearsal dinner. Will is happy to say Sonny looked a little less stressed out and was currently joking silently with his brothers. The only concerning thing, however, was the current tension between the bride and groom. Will was not about to get into the middle of that, but he did see other people notice it too. Trying to get the attention of them, turned to Adrienne across from him.

'So, how is the mother of the groom doing?' he asked, 'Ready for the first Kiriakis-wedding?'

Adrienne smiled warmly and nodded, 'I think we're about all set' she responded, 'And god knows I have some experience with wedding preparations'

Some laughter erupted around her, as Vic shot his mom a disbelieving look, 'Seriously mom, you want to open that can of worms?'

'Yes mom, seriously' Joey backed up his mother, 'If you think about it, with your track record it is kind of a miracle Alex is daring the plunge'

Another wave of laughter went around the table, while Adrienne shot her boys some looks. In the meantime, Justin simply put his hand on his wife's and smiled.

'It's a story with a happy ending though' Will added, getting a thankful smile from Adrienne and a silent but loving squeeze in his leg from Sonny.

'Let's just make sure that you boys learn from our mistakes and get it right the first time' Justin concluded, 'And I'm confident Alex and Charlotte are doing just that'

'All I'm saying is that I'm just glad I'm not in their shoes' Joey then confessed, 'I mean, no offence bro. But I don't want to think about marriage for a long while'

'I agree' Vic nodded, before realising his girlfriend besides him, 'I mean, you should do it when you're absolutely sure. What do you say Son?'

Will, who hadn't actively followed the conversation anymore, suddenly sat up and noticed Sonny's hand on his leg move slightly.

'I.. erhm.. I guess you two are right. Only doing it when you're sure' he finally answered, 'Of course, Will and I are already very committed without the licence, raising a daughter together and all'

Will couldn't help but smile at, in his eyes, Sonny's perfect answer. He couldn't help but send him a sideways smile.

'Just so you know, we'd be more than willing to come to Salem for another Family Reunion' Vic winked, 'Finally getting around to seeing the town again, your coffeehouse and everyone there'

Sonny smiled, 'You know you don't need a specific invite right?' he pointed out, 'you are always more than welcome'

'You sure are' Adrienne added, 'You'll always have a place to stay'

Vic rolled his eyes for a second, but smiled nonetheless, 'Message received mom' he just stated.

'Just one thing though' Joey added with a smile that Will had already learned meant trouble, 'As much as I love you little brother, I'm not sure about organising a bachelor party. So I might have to sit that one out'

Will's eyes grew large, he shot a little look at Alex and Charlotte who seemed to preoccupied to really follow the conversation, before he simultaneously heard Adrienne call out a sharp 'Joey!' while he heard a familiar laugh besides him. He couldn't help but smile at that sound as it had been a long time since he'd heard Sonny laugh like that. Relaxed and confident. Just after it died down Adrienne shot Vic, who without a doubt was ready to top his brothers comment, a look. 'I think that's enough' she then added, 'How about if we just focus on the upcoming wedding?'

And just like that everyone engaged themselves in quiet conversation, while the waiters served the next course. Will took a few bites in silent, enjoying the Greek specialities, when he felt the hand sliding back on his leg.

'Just for future references, I am totally with Joey on that one' Sonny spoke silently while keeping his gaze at his plate, 'I kind of take pride of being the only man that ever stripped for you'

Will dropped his fork and shot a surprised look sidewards. 'Sonny' he hissed, while Sonny kept his attention on his plate and continued eating with a smirk on his face, 'you're as bad as your brothers' he finally added accusingly.

Sonny just swallowed his last bite and shrugged slightly, 'I'm just stating in advance'

Will rolled his eyes, 'Noted, Mr Kiriakis' he responded, 'But just so you know, the same goes for you'

'Ah, you don't need to worry about that one' Sonny smiled, rubbing Will's leg lovingly, 'You're more than enough for me. Besides, I really don't need to see some guy strip while wearing a fake fire-fighter costume.'

Will put his hand on top of the one Sonny still had on his leg, 'Ah babe, I thought you had a thing for firemen?' he spoke softly, 'Guess I will have to find another costume for Halloween'

It was Sonny's turn to look up surprised, though with a dark look in his eyes, 'You really fit right into this family, Mr Horton' he finally spoke. Before Will could respond, however, they were interrupted by Adrienne.

'So Will, I was still meaning to ask you. Did that dress I got for Ari fit?'

Will took a sip of water, trying to get the flush to get of his face, before nodding, 'Fitted as a glove' he finally responded, 'She'll look so cute'

'I'm sure she will' Adrienne responded, 'And she'll fit with the colours of the wedding perfectly'

Suddenly they heard an enthusiastic voice, 'Really, she fitted the light blue dress?' Charlotte let out with a big smile, 'We were a little worried it be too small for her. Adrienne kept telling me Ari's growing so fast the last couple of weeks'

'No, it fitted fine. Actually quite happy you got her something as we noticed most of her clothes are indeed getting either worn or simply too small.' Will added, 'Just last week we donated so much clothes to goodwill'

'Oh, I'm so relieved. Now she can definitely be our flower girl' Charlotte then let out.

'Flower girl?' both Sonny and Alex let out simultaneously.

'Yes, didn't I tell you guys that?' Charlotte focussed on Will and Sonny first, 'We of course didn't know if she'd be able to join us first. But now she's here she should definitely be in the wedding. She's the first niece in the family'

For a second, Will couldn't help but smile thankfully, feeling overwhelmingly welcome in his new family, when he suddenly felt Sonny stiffen up beside him. At first, he was a little surprised, surely Sonny should be thrilled, when he noticed that Sonny was actually looking over at Alex, who had gotten a little pale next to Charlotte.

'Erhm, sweetie, aren't these adjustments a little late?' he finally spoke up, 'Maybe it's best if we'd just stick to the original plan.'

Charlotte looked at her fiancé with a questioning look, 'Why?' she wondered aloud, 'It's not that big of an adjustment'

Alex bit his lip, 'I know hun, but I just don't get why you feel the need to change the original plan'

Charlotte shot him a look, 'I just don't get what has got you so against having your niece being a part of the wedding?' she then spoke.

'It's messing everything up' Alex sighed slightly, shooting a glare at his fiancée, 'she can't even walk for Pete's sake'

'We could let Will carry her' Charlotte suggested, 'It just feels wrong that she is the only family member that isn't in the wedding'

Alex rolled his eyes, 'can we discuss this some other time?' he finally said.

Charlotte shot him a glare, 'I would've loved to, but you've been putting this conversation of all week' she pointed out, 'and in guess you didn't remember, our wedding is in two days'

Alex bit his lip, 'All the more reason to stick with the original plan' he pointed out, while in the meantime the rest of the table tried their best to give them the idea of privacy by engaging themselves in other conversations though obviously watching the bride and groom interact like hawks.

'Alex, it's not that big of a deal' Charlotte responded, 'What's the matter with you?'

Alex shot Charlotte another look, almost pleading her to let this slide, 'We talked about this before Charlotte, now can we please forget about this and get on with dessert?'

Charlotte kept silent for a second before shaking her head slightly, 'I am sorry but I can't let this go. Not now, not when you've been avoiding to really talk to me about this all week. We used to talk about everything. So can you please explain to me what the hell has gotten into you this time?'

The first thing that could be heard in response was Alex' cutlery falling back on his plate. 'Well excuse me for wanting to make OUR wedding about us, and not turning it into a big PFLAG-event!' Alex then let out. For a moment, the whole room went quiet and Alex actually quieted down immediately. But before anyone could react Charlotte calmly got the napkin from her lap and folded it back next to her plate. 'I see' she spoke, setting her eyes quietly on Sonny almost apologizing, 'Well, although I agree with you that it's our wedding, as I remember we both decided on involving our family in it, sharing this special moment with our loved ones. And I can't help that that our family happen to involve two great gay guys and their daughter. To be honest Alex, the only one making a mess of this wedding is you. Because right now, I don't even know if I want the guy next to me to become my husband.' And with that, Charlotte stood up and left the room, leaving everyone behind dumb folded. Sonny just felt Will slightly squeeze his hand, when Victor threw his napkin on the table too.

'Alex, I don't know what..' he started, when Sonny spoke up. 'Don't' he said, shooting a glare at his uncle. Will couldn't help but feel proud when Victor actually stopped his rant and let Alex off with a deadly glare, to which he left the table too. Sonny was the most kind-hearted man he'd ever met, but he sure knew how to make a point. Even if you were Victor Kiriakis.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Aftermath

**Here I am again with a new chapter. The whole aftermath ended up a little longer than expected, so decided to split it in two parts. So this is basically the first heart to heart..**

**Hope you all like it, know it probably took a little longer than I had planned this one to come out.. **

**Again, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers! It really means so much to know people read, review and favourite this story! Lots of love to all of you and I hope you'll keep responding to me!**

For a moment, the Kiriakis family just looked at each other, trying to process what just happened. Even Joey and Vic seemed to be stuck for words, which was saying something. After a minute, Will noticed Adrienne looking over at Justin, when he decided to take charge. He simply squeezed Sonny's hand lovingly again before using it to pull the napkin off Sonny's lap. 'Go after him' he then softly instructed.

Sonny looked at him wide an unreadable look, while the rest of the table responded with a unified surprise. 'Will, I don't know..' Justin started diplomatically, when Adrienne took everyone by surprise.

'I think he's right' she suddenly spoke, getting a surprised look from Justin, 'Don't look at me like that, dear'

'But mom, you really think..' Vic started, when Adrienne simply smiled lovingly at her youngest son.

'Yes I do' she simply answered, 'I raised all of you and I have faith that I raised you well. I know my boys and I know how much Sonny and Alex love each other'

Sonny didn't know what to say, surprised at his mother's response and let her continue, 'I know I might meddle in a lot of things. But I didn't meddle in this. I've noticed the two of you being awkward around each other for years, and I think it's time to get over it'

'Mom' Sonny started, but Adrienne simply shook her head.

'Honey, I love you both and we all don't need to know what happened exactly, but I can't pretend anymore that I don't know something happened between the two of you. You boys are so alike, you know that? Even when you were kids you'd never really fight. Vic and Joey used to tear down the house, but Alex and you were always so calm. I don't know why, might be because you both didn't want to hurt of disappoint someone you loved, but whenever something happened you'd immediately shut everyone out and built up your walls. Just pretended nothing happened and nothing changed. Until in the end something forced you to communicate. And I know I can't force you anymore as I could when you were a kid, so I'll simply ask you. Sonny, will you please go and talk to your brother and work whatever this is out?'

Sonny looked at his mom for a second, but couldn't even manage to say anything. So he ended up nodding, before standing up. He walked over to her for a second, gave her a silent hug before walking out of the room.

'That was well spoken' Justin spoke firstly, giving his wife a loving gaze, 'let's just hope they can work this out'

'Like I said, I have faith in them' Adrienne simply stated back, before looking over at Will, 'but I'm not done yet'

Will didn't know what to expect, but was caught off guard when she spoke again, 'Will, I think you should go and talk to Charlotte for a bit'.

'Me?' Will responded surprised.

'There's no reason to act so surprised, Will' she smiled fondly, 'I think it's quite clear you understand Sonny better than anyone and you without a doubt got everything I just told him already. You even told Sonny to talk to Alex before I did. And, to top that you are the one family member we have that hasn't been raised in this crazy family besides Charlotte, so you might be able to give her some insight into how to deal with us Kiriakises'

Will couldn't help but stare at her dumbfounded for a second, before Vic patted him on the shoulder, 'I think that's the elaborate way of mom to say: Welcome in the family' he winked, 'So I guess you're officially stuck with us now'

Will let out a breath before looking around and finally meeting Justin and Adrienne's warm look across of the table.

'I don't even know what to say' he started, while taking his napkin of his lap.

'Don't worry about that, I think Adrienne said everything there is to say' Justin responded, 'and just for the record. I think she was spot on'

Will stood up and couldn't help but hug them, before listening to Adrienne and walking off to find Charlotte.

'I'm very proud of you mom' Joey spoke with a playful grin, 'I think this is the first time you meddled by telling others to meddle instead of jumping the gun to fix things yourself. It's a genuine step forward.'

Adrienne shot him an unimpressed look, when Vic decided to step in, 'Yes mom, does this mean we'll get more visits and calls from brothers now to tell us to make something of our lives instead of you telling us all the time?'

In the meantime, Will had arrived at Alex and Charlotte's bedroom and softly knocked the door. 'Alex, if that's you again.. When I told you to leave me for a minute, I didn't literally mean one minute' he heard Charlotte say.

'It's me, Will' he spoke out, waiting for response, 'Can I come in?'

He heard some stumbling, before a key was turned and the door opened slightly, revealing Charlotte. Her eyes were a little puffy and she'd let her hair loose from the elegant bun she'd before, but she was still wearing her dress and wore a watery smile while greeting Will, 'They sent you?' she let out surprised, while letting Will enter.

'Yeah, apparently I am the closest the Kiriakises brothers have to a sister' Will joked, stepping into the room.

Charlotte couldn't help but let out a small laugh, before closing the door again, 'I do have to warn you, I'm not really in a talkative mood right now'

Will shrugged, 'That's okay, why don't we start by just sitting down?' he suggested. Both of them sat down next to each other and kept silent for a moment.

'Is everyone very mad?' Charlotte finally asked, 'Or upset?'

'Charlotte, no-one is mad' Will reassured her, 'and mostly just worried about the both of you to be honest'

'Not even Sonny?' Charlotte spoke, 'Alex was so worried Sonny was going to be mad at him for feeling, for thinking.. And after he said all that at dinner just now'

'Why don't we both stop worrying about Sonny and Alex for a second and let them work their stuff out together' Will interrupted her.

Charlotte looked up surprised, 'You mean Sonny and Alex are together now? Alone?'

Will nodded, 'And as much as I want to be there to make sure they don't end up making it worse, they really do need to have a talk. So let's just hope that all works out and focus on you and Alex for a second'

Charlotte bit her lip, 'I'm not sure there is an Alex and me to be honest' she responded flatly, 'the Alex I thought I knew would never, I mean I know him to be such a nice and caring guy'

Will put his hand on her leg for a second, 'Hey, don't jump to conclusions now' he stopped her, 'Who's to say Alex isn't a nice and caring guy anymore?'

Charlotte looked up, 'Didn't you hear him say all those things about you and Sonny, and about Ari? Didn't sound like a nice and caring guy to me'

Will nodded, 'I know' he admitted, 'But I also think he didn't mean it the way it came out'

Charlotte shot him an unimpressed look and kept silent for a moment. She twiddled her thumbs for a second, before speaking up again, 'It's not just you, you know' she spoke, 'What if we get a kid and that kid turns out to be gay?'

'You do know gayness isn't genetic, right?' Will pointed out with a smirk, while understanding her dilemma perfectly.

Charlotte smiled nonetheless, 'Very funny' she responded, 'But seriously?'

Will bit his lip for a second, 'Honestly? I think you're making a too big of deal out of this' he finally told her, 'Alex isn't a bigot'

Charlotte pinged the bridge of her nose, 'I wish I was just as sure about that'

'Trust me, I've met a lot of bigots unfortunately' Will clarified, 'And Alex doesn't strike me as one'

Charlotte looked up, 'He just called our wedding a PFLAG-event because I wanted your daughter to be a bridesmaid' she shot back.

'Well, you could also think of it as a positive sign he knows about PFLAG' Will shot back with a smile.

Charlotte bit her lip, 'He felt totally uncomfortable when you and Sonny kissed' she confessed.

Will nodded, 'To be honest, a lot of guys do at first' he told her, 'Including my best friend and my own father'

Charlotte looked up surprised, 'And what did you do about that?' she wondered aloud.

'I basically called them out' he admitted, 'Forced them to deal with it. They struggled a little, but eventually they did'

Charlotte bit her lip again, 'You didn't call Alex out though' she pointed out.

Will nodded, 'That's because Alex is Sonny's brother' he answered, 'and Sonny isn't like I am. At least not when it comes to the people he loves'

Charlotte kept silent for a second, in thought before Will continued. 'In a way, Sonny and I are opposites. I tend to be the hardest on people close to me. My parents, my friends. While Sonny basically doesn't want any harm to be done to the people closest to him. Especially not by his hand' he explained, 'So he'd rather walk on eggshells for years, avoiding issues'

'Sounds like someone I know' Charlotte smiled slightly, 'Guess it's genetic'

Will nodded, 'And pretty annoying at times' he added with a smile.

'So, what can we do?' Charlotte wondered.

'Hope they finally stop beating around the bush' Will answered.

'And hope you're right about Alex' Charlotte added with a sigh, 'I mean, it's not like I've ever seen him around any gay people before. Maybe he's just ignorant and small minded'

Will shook his head with a small smile, 'Didn't we have a conversation last night where he actually asked me about my coming out? Doesn't strike me as something a bigot would do'

Charlotte couldn't help but smile too, 'It doesn't, right?' she asked optimistically, 'And you obviously know better than I do'

Will nodded, 'Trust me on this one, I think Alex just doesn't understand. All Alex remembers is his little brother being a confused teenager. He never stopped to look at the man Sonny has become, nor has Sonny let him see that. So this week, is just a little bit much for the both of them'

'I'm starting to understand why everyone is always talking so highly about you' Charlotte smiled, 'you really are a great guy who likes to see the best in people'

Will smiled shyly, 'You're not so bad yourself' he replied, before putting his arms out to her 'I think I'm getting a real cool sister'

It was Charlotte to smile shyly, before hugging him sincerely, 'Thank you Will, I'm really glad you were the one they send up' she confessed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Brother to Brother

**Hi guys, thanks again for the overwhelming responses to the last chapter! I feel so very grateful people are getting involved in this story and in the characters I created in my mind. **

**This chapter was basically the hardest one to write so far. Finally, the confrontation the whole story's been building up to.. And I cannot help but hope I got it right and gave enough inside in Sonny and Alex to make everything seem understandable. Even if I focussed this story about Will & Sonny instead of Alex & Charlotte.. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.. And please keep letting me know what you think, it really means the world to me!**

Sonny quietly opened the door that gave access to the roof and immediately spotted the person sitting on the edge, overlooking the water and the harbour in the distance. He hadn't even thought about looking somewhere else, because this had always been the place he'd go if he wanted to be with his thoughts as a kid. For a moment, he decided to stay quiet as he approached his brother. He observed Alex to play with his hands, his personal nervous habit and sitting a little slumped forward. Sonny couldn't help his heart going out for him more by every step he took towards him. He finally stopped moving as he was half a meter away, but before he could think about what to do or say next he heard Alex letting out a quiet sigh.

'So, this happened' Alex spoke out, keeping his face towards the water.

'Yep' Sonny could only respond, popping the 'p', 'You want to talk about it?'

Alex fiddled with his fingers before shrugging, 'Don't even know where to start' he honestly said, 'Charlotte won't even look at me and you.. I don't even understand why you're talking to me right now'

Sonny took another step to the edge and sat down a half a meter next to Alex, his back towards the water, 'It's okay if you don't understand Alex, a lot of guys feel awkward about..' Sonny started, 'and obviously our family situation isn't making it any easier', when Alex just shook his head.

'Don't you dare, Sonny' Alex interrupted, 'Don't you dare make this okay'

Sonny couldn't help but look up at his brother surprised, while Alex kept his eyes on the horizon, 'Okay, what do you want me to say then?' he wondered aloud.

Alex shrugged, 'I don't know' he confessed, 'I really don't know'

For a moment, they sat next to each other in silence, before Sonny was the first to crack, 'You know how you'd always tell me I had to act my age as a kid? Because I was always in thought? All I remember of my childhood is being scared to grow up. I always feared my life to turn out this big lie where I had to pretend to be happy with a life I hated' he spoke softly, 'and the funny thing is, my life turned out even better than I could've dare to hope. I couldn't imagine myself ever being this insanely, blissfully happy. I've got great friends, great family, I've got the greatest guy in the world who lets me raise his daughter as my own..'

Alex finally looked up, 'I know you are happy, Son, I'm not blind' he said, 'And Will seems like a great guy, he really does..'

'But?' Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow, 'He's not a girl?'

Alex sighed, 'No, I just.. I don't know..'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Alex, I am really going to need more than 'I don't know' at this point' he pointed out.

Alex nodded, 'I know' he answered while putting his gaze back on the water, 'I guess you were right before, about me being uncomfortable.. I just don't know what to say I guess, how to act' he told his brother, 'And I'm afraid to say the wrong thing.. I just don't want to..'

'Well, I hate to break it to you, but you kind of told your fiancée you didn't want your wedding to turn into a PFLAG-event by involving my daughter as a flower girl' Sonny replied, 'Basically, since I don't think you can do worse than that.. Why don't you just stop worrying about saying the wrong thing and just talk to me?'

Alex shot him a surprised look, 'Seriously, I really don't understand how you can say that to me right now' he wondered aloud, 'you have every right to be so mad at me'

'Would it help you if I'd scream?' Sonny shot back, 'Because if you don't start communicating soon, I might'

Alex bit his lip, shook his head and took a breath before he finally spoke up again, 'I know it's irrational, but I feel like our family hasn't been our family ever since you came out. Just look at this weekend, Vic and Joey are placing the weirdest comments to make sure you'd know they're totally okay with it, Mom and dad go out of their way to make sure we all behave insanely normal around you and even you act like everything's not tense or awkward. But it is tense, and everything is weird and all I can think about is how wrong things feel and how it is supposed to be my wedding yet all I can think about is how I'm supposed to act around you..'

'And you blame me?' Sonny responded, scooting a little closer to Alex.

Alex sighed, 'I guess' he said, 'and I know it's unfair. Charlotte told me over and over again. But you just, you come here after all this time and just act like nothing's changed while it has Sonny, it has'

Sonny nodded, 'I've felt awkward all weekend too' he told his brother, 'and the others are indeed acting too normal while everything feels wrong'

Alex looked up surprised, 'Really?'

'Yes, I'm starting to fear mom's smile is going to stay that way permanently' Sonny smiled slightly, 'But you do know we're acting like this for you, right? Because we want you and Charlotte to have the perfect wedding without drama?'

Alex bit his lip, 'I know, I just miss my real family though' he confessed, 'And mostly, I miss my little brother'

Sonny dared looking up and saw the truth behind those words. He couldn't help a lump from forming in his throat, 'I'm still your little brother, Alex' he promised.

Alex nodded, but Sonny saw the doubt behind his eyes. For a second, they stayed quiet, before Sonny couldn't take it anymore and put his hand on Alex' fiddling fingers, 'Alex, I mean that' he spoke up, 'I've missed you too, you know'

Alex couldn't help but let out an unimpressed sound, but didn't elaborate. So, Sonny shot him a simple look, 'Okay, what's wrong?' he let out, 'we're going to have to start to talk about this'

Alex frowned his eyebrows, 'Sure, now we do' he let out silently, before gazing back over the water.

'Yes, we do' Sonny insisted more than before, alarmed by Alex' reaction, 'What did I say? That I've missed you? That I want to talk to you?'

Alex shrugged, 'It's not like you seemed that interested before' he spoke, while plucking some lint of his trousers.

'Okay, where's that coming from?' Sonny wondered aloud, without getting a response from Alex, 'dammit Alex, don't shut me out!'

It was if he added fuel to a fire, because Alex' eyes burned as they met his, 'Don't dare to pin this all on me, Son' he spat out, 'You were the one to completely shut me out first, Son'

Sonny felt something burst, 'Wondered why though' he shot back, 'You were the one who couldn't leave home fast enough when we were kids. You left me alone, travelling around the world'

'And you know nothing about that, do you' Alex said, while raising his voice, 'you made sure you were away every time I came home'

Sonny grunted, 'And why do you think I did that?'

'So you even admit it?' Alex responded, 'And after all that, you just come here to attend my wedding pretending nothing's changed'

Sonny looked up alarmed, but bit his lip from saying something he'll regret, recognizing something reassuring behind Alex' almost blazing eyes.

'Well guess what, Sonny, things did change and I'm sorry I can't play happy family like the rest of us' he ranted on, 'You shut me out. I had to hear things through mom for years. Heck, I didn't even know there was a Will until he broke your heart..'

Sonny shut his eyes for a second, being hit by the words and the painful memory at once, making Alex take a breath too.

'I know it might've been hard, Son, I really do. But you just come here after all this time and expect us all to be up to date with your life while you haven't bothered to keep us in the loop ourselves' he continued speaking more softly and in control than before, 'you couldn't even tell me. Like you didn't tell me about Ari. I had to find out from mom you decided to raise Will's daughter.'

Sonny frowned his eyes, 'And why do you think that happened?' He shot back, raising his voice himself.

Alex took another breath for a second and nodded, 'I know I screwed up that day, but I was a kid Son' he spoke, suddenly sounding more fragile than Sonny had ever heard him, 'I was a kid and all I knew is that it was illegal.. I was scared for you'

'You think I wasn't scared? I was a kid too, Alex' Sonny responded, 'And I would've given anything to be like the other kids'

Alex just looked at his brother, but decided to let Sonny finish. He watched Sonny bite his lip before he started talking again, 'You know, when I was a kid I've always felt different. Didn't feel like I could talk about it, though, especially in Dubai. But I remember when we went on family holiday in Greece one time and we came across these guys. And they were acting like Mom and Dad, only they were two guys and somehow that made sense to me. And I remember Vic making a joke about them when mom couldn't hear him, and I was too afraid to say anything. And that feeling stuck with me for a long time, never knowing if I'd ever be able to walk as carefree as those two guys. And I never felt like I could talk about it, until I mustered all my courage and talked to you that night'

Alex shut his eyes, feeling like Sonny just threw a bucket of ice water over him, but before he could say anything Sonny continued, 'I know you meant no harm, but you basically said everything I had been struggling with. I felt like I was a criminal, but no matter how much I wished for it on every birthday, I couldn't get gay Sonny to disappear'

Alex looked up and bit his lip, 'I wish you wouldn't have to go through that' he spoke.

Sonny shook his head, 'Please don't feel sorry for me' he let out.

Alex shook his head too, 'Sonny, I'm not feeling sorry for you because you're gay' he promised, 'I feel sorry because I let you down. Because you had to deal with all of it on your own. Will told me last night how you were a great help to him when he came out and I couldn't help but realize how I failed you. I wish I could take that back and be the big brother you deserved me to be.'

Sonny finally dared to look up and saw the truth behind the words in his brothers eyes. He didn't even know what he could add to that, other than falling in his brothers arms. And so they held each other for a while, both feeling the anger and resentment they'd been holding onto disappear within seconds. When they finally dared to let each other go, they couldn't help but smile goofily.

'So, why didn't we have this talk before?' Alex was the first to ask.

Sonny shrugged, 'Because we're idiots?' he answered, 'and because it is way more dramatic like this?'

Alex snorted, 'I'm sorry about what I said earlier at dinner. I didn't mean it at all' he spoke sincerely, 'I'd really like Ari to be my niece and our flower girl'

Sonny nodded, 'I'm sorry I made you feel excluded' he told Alex, 'I guess I was just afraid I might lose you completely if I'd be too..'

'Too gay?' Alex shot back with a smile, 'I might be a little uncomfortable, but I'll get over it. And for the record, you'll always be my baby brother. Nothing will ever change that'

For a moment they both set in the most comfortable silence they'd shared in many years, before Alex suddenly shot up panicked, 'I need to talk to Charlotte' he let out, 'I need to fix this, but what if she doesn't want to marry me anymore?'

Sonny bit his lip, 'Want me to go with you?' he couldn't help but ask. Alex shot him a grateful look, but shook his head, 'It's my mess to clean up' he explained.

Sonny hugged him again and patted his back reassuringly before Alex stood up, 'A blind man can see how much you both love each other' he stated, 'I'm sure you'll be able to work this one out.'

Alex let out a worried but thankful sigh, clearly not that reassured and finally walked back inside the house to find his fiancée.


	9. Chapter 9 - The wedding

**I feel truly overwhelmed by all the love I received on the last chapter. I am very grateful that there are so many awesome people out there, and I'd want to give you all a big hug if I could!**

**So, basically this story is wrapping up. I never meant for it to be a long one, but after this chapter there's only an epilogue left. The last couple of days, however, a new story started forming in my head, but I can't say that much about it yet. I do hope it will develop itself and end up being on this site, but I can't make any promises.**

**Either way, thanks again for all your comments and stuff, really means a lot to me! And of course, please keep them coming!**

Charlotte and Will were still sitting next to each other talking, though they had changed the topic of their conversation into some lighter talk. Charlotte even had made some comments about the wedding, and although they were followed by a sigh or a bite of the lip, Will saw that as a very good sign that there was still going to be a wedding tomorrow if it were up to her. He was just about to show Charlotte the latest of his Ari's videos to keep her distracted from worrying too much about the Kiriakis' brothers, when they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

'Charlotte, can I please come in?' they heard Alex say.

Charlotte looked at Will for a second, who gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, 'Door's open' she just said. She heard the door open and felt Will getting off the bed. He observed Alex for a second and smiled slightly in passing. 'Sonny's on the roof' Alex mouthed, making Will nod silently before quietly leaving the room and setting direction to the roof.

He found Sonny sitting on the edge, quietly looking out over the water. Will walked up and stood behind him without saying a word, until he felt Sonny rest his body against his chest.

'How are you?' Will simply asked, as he put his arms around his boyfriend.

'A little tired' Sonny spoke truthfully, as he linked his hands with Will's, tightening their embrace.

Will softly kissed him on the top of his head and felt Sonny relax in his arms, a good sign, 'Good talk?' he hence asked.

Sonny nodded slightly, before closing his eyes, 'Good talk' he confirmed, 'Just a little drained right now'.

For a moment the two held their embrace, feeling the most at ease they had in days, before Will felt Sonny tightening up again. As a first response he smoothly stroked his hands, but that didn't seem to ease Sonny.

'Will' he finally spoke up, 'Please tell me we'll have a wedding tomorrow'

Will simply pecked him on the head again, but felt Sonny shuffle slightly. He opened his eyes and instantly met the brown orbs looking up at him worryingly, 'Seriously, I don't think I can handle ruining my brothers' happiness'

Will shot him a reassuring look, 'I don't think we need to worry' he said.

For a moment he felt Sonny relax again, before he saw the worry reappear in his eyes. Will couldn't help but tighten their embrace a bit, 'Babe, I spoke to Charlotte and..' he started, making Sonny shoot up immediately,

'What did she say? How did she seem to you? I mean, she loves Alex obviously, but do you think she..' he started, while Will couldn't help but smile at Sonny's concern for his brothers' happiness.

'If you'd let me finish' he interrupted Sonny and squeezed his hand to get his attention, 'She was mostly so concerned and worried about Alex, though obviously wondering about his reasoning behind everything'

Sonny bit his lip, 'He was overwhelmed, a little uncomfortable and mostly ashamed for feeling uncomfortable' he explained for his brother, 'and he was a little on edge because our family has been playing happy family all week'

Will smiled slightly, 'I know someone who felt the same'

Sonny nodded, 'I'm convinced he didn't mean it against us, against Ari' he spoke truthfully, 'He was just lashing out for everyone making this wedding weekend about this 'issue' by not addressing the issue'

Will couldn't help but kiss the top of Sonny's head lovingly again, 'Then I wouldn't worry about the wedding tomorrow' he simply responded, 'I for one am even happy you two were able to talk it out beforehand'

Sonny looked back, 'And you're not even going to say: I told you so?' he wondered.

Will simply shook his head and leaned in for a real kiss, and seeing Sonny's eyes sparkle when they pulled back. For a moment they just stood together, before Sonny was the first to speak again.

'Will?' he said softly, 'Thank you'

Will smiled a little and just held their embrace, 'For what?'

He felt Sonny lovingly squeeze their intertwined hands, 'For being you' he explained.

The next day, there indeed was a wedding in the perfect setting. The weather was great, the scenery looked perfect and the bride looked absolutely radiant. The vows were made in front of the crowd and to everyone the love and devotion behind the spoken promises were perfectly clear as the eyes of the bride and groom couldn't hide they were speaking the absolute truth when promising to love and cherish for the rest of their lives. Sonny was standing on the side with his other brothers and couldn't help but feel lucky to be part of this special moment. For a moment, his eyes gazed over the crowd and met Will's, who were almost sparkling too. He had Ari on his lap, who had been a perfect angel throughout the ceremony and mouthed a quick 'I love you', before Sonny focussed back on the vows. Afterwards, they attended a nice reception with great food and nice music, where Will and Sonny dared a little dance with both each other and with little Ari, before the baby girl was put to bed and it was time for dinner. Will felt Sonny's demeanour tighten and noticed how he barely ate the appetizer, so he simply put his hand on Sonny's leg under the table.

'You'll do great' he reassured him. Sonny smiled flatly, so Will took it upon himself to pick up his knife and tap his glass whilst grinning at Sonny who instantly looked a shade paler. As the room quieted, he finally took a breath and stood up, focussing his first attention to the newlyweds next to him.

'I do hope you will forgive me, I know the programme asked for my dad to give one of his great speeches, but he agreed to give me the honours. And that is a gesture of faith, as I actually wrote this speech last night, while sitting on the roof and looking over the sea.

And as I was watching the very Greek scenery, I couldn't help but think about our family. About our childhood, about our shared love for adventure. To most of you it won't be a secret that Alex and I haven't always been the closest during the years, but as kids Alex and I were pretty inseparable. In fact, Alex had taken it upon himself to teach me everything he knew. And since I was pretty impressed with my big brother, I was a very eager student and basically tried everything he'd throw at me. Sometimes to the annoyance of mom, like when he taught me how to climb really high trees, how to do stunts on my bike or when he learned me how to drink beer when I got a little older. I think there's only one time I actually failed him and that was the time he wanted to teach me how to kiss a girl properly..

Anyway, my point is that I always loved spending time with him, but I actually only yesterday realised what it meant for him, since at the time it was basically pretty uncool to hang out with your baby brother. And he'd still always take me everywhere he went. Even when his friends would come and ask him to go somewhere and play, he'd always suggest places I could come along. And I don't want to make this about me, but although I've always felt pretty out of place and lonely as a kid, by doing just that Alex has always made sure I wasn't. Either by standing by my side, by letting me tag along with his friends or by making the kids in my class wanting to hang out with me since I hung out with the older kids. So I realized yesterday that Alex actually taught me something more important that I never realised, he taught me what family meant. He taught me family means standing by each other sides and helping each other out, even if it makes you seem uncool at times.

So Alex, thanks you for doing just that, for making me feel less alone when I was a kid and thank you so much for letting me tag along again today, to witness this very special moment in your live. And I can't say how happy I am for you that you've found Charlotte. Someone with a heart as big as yours and who I know will stand by your side no matter what, just like you've always done for me. I've never known what it's like to have a sister, but I'm looking forward to finding that out. So here's too Charlotte and to Alex, wishing you the very best for the rest our your lives together'

Sonny simply raised his glass and he didn't know who stood up the first but suddenly he was pulled into a hug by both Charlotte and Alex.

'Thank you so much Sonny' Alex spoke with warm eyes once they'd let go of each other. Sonny couldn't do other than smile back, before finally daring to look up at the crowd. He spotted Will next to him nodding proudly, Vic and Joey practically cheering and finally he spotted his parents. Justin was sporting a proud look, while Adrienne was practically bawling next to him. Sonny shot Alex a knowing look and the both of them started laughing before hugging again.

'I think we might kill mom if we don't go and sit down soon' Sonny joked, letting go of his brother again.

So finally, Sonny sat down again and felt Will slip his hand back on his leg. A simple squeeze to let him know just how proud he was, while the next course was being served silently. After a few bites in silence between them, Sonny saw Will putting down his fork from the corner of his eye. He finished his bite, but before he could say anything he already heard Will's voice.

'I changed my mind, Son' he spoke, keeping his head forward.

Sonny frowned his eyebrow for a second and looked next to him, but Will was avoiding his eyes, 'About what?' he finally inquired.

'About our wedding' Will spoke casually, 'I don't want to elope'

For a moment, Sonny felt flabbergasted, unable to even form words, before a simple and confused 'What?' came out.

'Our wedding' Will repeated calmly, 'I want it to be a family wedding too. I want everyone to be there and to hear me say my vows to you'

Sonny felt a lump in his throat and almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Will seemed to understand him, as he softly squeezed Sonny's leg under the table again, before starting a conversation with Joey, who happened to be sitting next to him. Sonny, however, was still staring in front of him.

'Do you want me to ask for some water?' he suddenly heard Charlotte say next to him, 'You look like you could use it'. Sonny blinked a few times, before finally being able to look beside him and see a knowing smile on Charlotte's face. Sonny couldn't help but grin back goofily, as Will's words finally started to dawn on him.


End file.
